Noble Knights
by Maxx Darklord
Summary: Brave and noble knights should not cry. They should not feel fear, nor envy, nor weakness.' But when Kent and Sain set out on a journey, all rules are broken. SHOUNEN-AI (KentxSain)
1. Default Chapter

This is just a little something I wrote to satisfy my angst and sap needs. I hope to do two more chapters, but I'm really lazy so I don't know yet! I will possibly have a Christmas fic up soon too, so watch out for that. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Fire Emblem, I just 'borrow' the hot characters to do my evil bidding. Mwahhahahahaaaaaaaaa!

Warnings- This is SHOUNEN-AI (Kent/Sain). That's male/male love and stuff. I know everyone knows that, but I don't want to be flamed by people saying they weren't warned.

Happy reading, dearies!

Love Maxx

Noble Knights

It wasn't really surprising.

There was a mission to complete, and the two cavaliers were sent alone. The team. Red and Green. Serious and Enthusiastic. Kent and Sain. Always together, never separated.

So why did this feel so awkward, so tense?

Kent attempted to pinpoint this feeling as he watched Sain dressing ready for their outing to pick up some supplies.  
The lords had moaned that no one could be spared so close to a battle, but after much ranting from Merlinus and outright scolding from the tactician, they agreed that the trip was unavoidable.

As Sain pulled on his armour, sliding on the separate pieces with expert ease, his body stretching to accommodate the heavy metal now weighting down his body, Kent found himself staring. At how the fabric of his shirt rode up slightly, showing barely an inch of skin.

Kent tried to avert his eyes, he really did. But he couldn't tear a gaze away from his friend; couldn't turn his head and give up. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and definitely would not be the last, but Kent still felt so strange.

Sain wasn't really his to look at, he supposed.

So what would he do? Sit here in a hopeless eternity hoping to be blindfolded by some kind pitying soul?

When did this begin? The transition from friends to something more, which slowly but surely consumed Kent's soul. Why did he need this something more; he already had a lifetime friendship with Sain? They would never part, Kent was sure of that. But spending a life with this secret concealed, that had been boiling up inside him, threatening to erupt and spill into every corner of his being. The red-haired cavalier wasn't entirely sure if he could take it. So be strong. Like a knight should.

Better wake up soon, out of this daydream.

And as Kent did so, quietly twisting his body around and busying himself with packing food for the journey, he saw something. A pair of bright, youthful brown eyes looking at him, scrutinising his face closely.

"Um, Kent? What is it? You're looking even more grumpy then usual, if that's possible," Sain commented. "Off in your own little Kent universe."

Yes, another universe. Of staring, wide-eyed, at beautiful men with scruffy hair; of little kisses stolen morning, noon and night. Soft touches and harsh, breathless whispers, a life shared only with his Sain.

Was this what he wanted? Perhaps, just for a moment.

Finally setting off after a few little farewells and more orders from the tactician, the team found themselves travelling a long, dusty path to a nameless town. Sand flew around in whirlwinds across the bleak landscape. Several wayward bandits and a troublesome mercenary were vanquished without much bother, and darkness fell just as the two paladins approached a towering forest, its treetops dancing across the sky. Tall majestic pines stood proudly, illuminated by the shining full moon, and silence reigned eerily.

But then Sain began to whistle brightly, the notes piercing the uneasy atmosphere of the forest.

"You're cheerful today," Kent remarked.

He himself was not in the mood for songs or jubilance. Why be happy when his one goal was the most unattainable thing in the world? Never meant to happen. How unfortunate, no? Of course he wanted it, with all his being. Looking at Sain, seeing his lips move as he whistled and the glint in his eyes confirmed that beyond doubt.

"I just can't help being happy when I'm finally getting some luck with the ladies. Well, one lady to be precise," Sain replied, sighing.

"Who is it this time?"

Kent knew that Sain's obsessions with women were only temporary and never successful, but he felt a strange ache somewhere in his stomach nevertheless as he saw Sain's face light up, ready to describe his new love. Something flared up in him; a devastating mix of sorrow and jealousy.

"Why Princess Priscilla, of course. Have you not seen us talking? I think she actually likes me, and you have no idea how great that feels. It usually seems that I'm searching and searching for someone, but every time it leads to a dead end, you know? But I can feel that it's going to be different soon."

Kent did not reply; he didn't think he could find any words to put in his mouth. His throat constricted and he let out an uncomfortable choking sound.

Had Kent not been an honourable knight of Caelin, he would have cried. But tears would not solve his problem, and nor would self pity.

"So, enough about me. When're you ever going to give up being a lonely, miserable old man and find a girl of your own, eh?" Sain began, amused.

Kent forced his voice to steady as he replied. How could he answer this? He supposed the truthful reply would be 'never'.

"Well, I don't think…I don't think I should be concerning myself with things like that just yet, not when we have so many battles to survive."

"Oh Kent. Kent, Kent, Kent. My innocent virgin friend," Sain teased, his voice singing.

"Sain, shut up. And I'm not," protested Kent, bowing his head down to hide his embarrassment.

"Not what, Kent?" Sain asked innocently, mischief illuminating his eyes.

"Not a…look, just drop it, alright? Besides, it's none of your concern. Concentrate on your own love life, if it's going so well," Kent snapped.

"But I know that Pegasus knight Fiora likes you. You two are so suited. Both so serious, walking around with long faces all the time."

"Sain, get lost. I don't need to know what you think." Kent couldn't hold back his harsh words as Sain interfered, so oblivious to what Kent really wanted. No girls had ever interested him. Was he not normal? Was that what this strange feeling was; disgust with himself?

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two as a hurt expression flashed onto Sain's face. This only increased the eerie tension in the forest they were riding through.

Shadows crept everywhere as the gnarled branches swayed, illuminated by pale moonlight, as the two silhouetted figures made their way through the black night.

It was after some hours that the two paladins finally reached a suitable place to camp. Kent lay curled up in the hollow of a tree root, which belonged to an old, gnarled oak that stood tall in the heart of the forest. A bright fire flickered, illuminating the face of the paladin who lay opposite him.

Sleep had been evading them both, and as the green armoured knight finally closed his eyes, Kent looked at the way his eyelashes brushed his face. He looked at the strands of hair which flopped in front of Sain's face; at the way his lips parted when dreams overtook him.

Unfortunately, the first sight Kent saw the very next day was not to be as pleasant.

The rustling sound of leaves under heavily armoured feet awoke him, and his eyes locked with those of a fearsome-looking general. The steel-covered giant towered over Kent as the cavalier scrambled up off the ground, and slowly paced towards him with a clunking and rattling sound. Kent blinked, still half asleep, and narrowed his eyes against the sharp glare of the morning sun, which fell in shafts through the tall treetops.

Kent drew his sword, holding it in front of him like a barrier, and looked round frantically for Sain.

Sain. Where was he? Not in the place where he had slept, nor anywhere to be seen around the makeshift camp.

Panic overtook Kent suddenly; a piercing stab through his body as he realised how pointless a struggle this would be. No Sain to save him, no loyal partner at his side. Not even his steed to ride on; the horses were tied up at the far end of the camp.  
Just himself and a sword for company.

Although terrified like no noble knight should be, he managed to speak up, his voice shaking.

"What is your business here, General?"

"Our business? Let's see now. We intend to take any money and valuable goods you may have, and then kill you. How does that sound?" replied a high, sharp voice which Kent was sure did not belong to the general. Sure enough, a small thief emerged from behind a nearby tree, pacing up and down leisurely.

But Kent did not think that sounded good at all. He quickly lunged forward and made a thrust at the general, but the strike merely glanced off his foe's thick armour with a cold metallic clink. The giant closed in on the gap between the cavalier and himself, taking a stab with his spear which Kent only just managed to dodge.

Kent made a few more weak attempts at hitting the enemy, who in turn backed him against the large tree, grabbed his wrist with a rough, painful grasp and pried the sword from his fingers.

Kent struggled against the cold metal, breathing fast. His hand fought a battle with the general's as he tried desperately to keep hold of the sword handle. The general held him fast to the tree with one massive, heavy hand to his chest. Kent gave one last squirm against the crushing weight and then finally watched his only hope of survival fall to the ground with a thud.  
The blade glinted almost teasingly in the shaft of sunlight. It was just a few feet away, but unreachable.

Where was Sain? Why wasn't he here to help and protect his comrade? That was the duty of a knight, always. To forsake it was unforgivable.

Watching hopelessly as the thief moved around the camp, snatching up all of their money, Kent struggled against the general's other cold metal fist. It was clamped around his neck, holding him up against the tree tightly and restricting his breath. Holding him captive, unable to escape, so helpless. But couldn't just end like this. There was life waiting to be lived, so many years yet. And if those years were not meant to come to pass, at least Kent should have died in a heroic battle with his partner by his side, defending his lords and friends. Not so helpless and alone.

The cavalier felt his head becoming dizzy, mind swimming as he was starved of oxygen. Shutting his eyes was all he could do now, to block out the harsh glint of the general's armour. His last memory. He could barely hear the commotion which unfolded in the next minute.

"What the…? Who are you? And…" Sain stopped as he spotted a flash of red hair, just visible behind a large armoured creature. A small person who looked like a thief ran away after spotting Sain, slipping into the dark trees silently.

" Kent!" Sain roared, bringing the red-haired cavalier back to his senses just enough to choke out, "Sain," in the quietest of whispers. The general's grip on Kent's neck tightened painfully. Sain let out an almighty scream, jumped onto his horse and struck the last sword blow the general would ever feel, plunging the sharp blade into the back of the anonymous body and drawing it out again with a splash of bright crimson.

Pushing the dead giant aside with a shove, Sain caught Kent awkwardly as the other man fell into his arms, gasping and so pale. Lips were opened wide to take in as much life-giving air as possible, after being so brutally starved of it.  
Kent saw that Sain's face was wet, the shining paths of tears crossed down his cheeks.

Kent lay on the ground panting, watching Sain with thoughts crashing through his mind. He had escaped death, although very narrowly. He didn't know whether to attack Sain for not being there or thank him for saving his life. And was Sain crying...over him? Was such a thing possible?

"Why are you…?" Kent whispered, unable to raise his voice. He could still feel the cold metal crushing around his throat, the ghost of his foe.

"Crying?" Sain said, his voice shaking violently. "I know. Brave and noble knights shouldn't cry. But they shouldn't feel like I do right now either."

Kent opened his mouth to question, but Sain silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I mean, you could have died. You were practically dead when I finally showed up. I'm supposed to be your comrade. Your partner. Always there. But at the time when you needed me most, I was washing my hair." Sain hung his head, ashamed.

"I'm so vain," he mourned, fingering a lock of damp brown hair which flopped in front of his face.

Kent let a smile cross his face as he remembered all the time Sain had spent in the mornings perfecting his tousled hair, hoping to impress his new crush.

"Please do that more often. Smile, I mean. You look so…"

But Sain didn't finish. Instead Kent saw another tear trickle its way down Sain's handsome face.

"Kent, I should say I'm sorry. But that's not enough, not even close. I nearly lost you and it's completely my fault. All those years of wasting my time, flirting with every pretty girl in sight. I guess I told myself, over and over again, that you'd be waiting. That I'd be able to confess how I really felt at any time I wanted, you would never be out of reach. But I never told you."

Sain sniffed, shoulders shaking, quiet sobs echoing through Kent's mind amidst sparks of joy, elation and a sinking feeling of disbelief. What if this was a cruel hallucination? There were so many questions. But exhaustion from terror, relief, compassion and joy crept up on him. Any embarrassment, misunderstandings and arguments could be sorted out when he next opened his eyes.

Not wanting to break the mist of calm flooding over him by speaking, Kent moved his hand down onto Sain's, their fingers entwining in a warm embrace as he fell into dreams.

TO BE CONTINUED?

Whew. Sorry for the sappy ending; my demented brain made me write it. Not sure if I should continue, but if I do I swear I'll make Kent and Sain happier. Please review and let me know what you think so far- any comments would be appreciated! Have a very Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Whoooo! I'm so so so so sorry this chapter took ages- I have too much schoolwork. I know that's a rubbish excuse! Please don't kill me!

A BIG thank you for all the reviews, it really means a lot, and everyone's been so nice! This chapter's a bit sad; be prepared for an emotional ending.

I said I'd make Kent and Sain happier in this chapter, didn't I? I'm so sorry, I lied!

So anyway, please read and enjoy, and leave a review! Thanks!

Warnings- Hmmmmmmmmm. Same as last chapter, I think. Shounen-ai (KentxSain). There's kissing here- nothing too heavy. And some blood towards the end.

Disclaimer- If I owned Fire Emblem, it would be so cool. But I don't. Not fair!

**Noble Knights- **Chapter 2

When Kent awoke, the light shining through the treetops was faded and golden, a red glow illuminating the trees around where he lay. The silence of the forest in evening time was just as tense and eerie as it had been the previous night, yet Kent felt a comforting presence close to him. Waves of calm flowed around the red-haired paladin, and he edged closer to the warm body which lay next to him.

Kent started to find that his face was buried in Sain's chest; the other man had one arm draped around his shoulders protectively. Sain's other hand was still entwined in his.

He felt like he was drowning in love as he remembered the morning's events; his terrible ordeal and Sain's tears. It was a gripping tug he felt at his insides now, aching in his chest, feeling so good it was unbearable.

Kent made no attempt to move away from Sain's arms; he could feel Sain's heartbeat, slow and steady as he rested.

Why move? Why not stay like this forever? But that could not be possible, not while the ever-present scythe of death hovered above them.

Life: so precious and fragile, disappears so quickly but is never fully appreciated. Kent wanted to clutch onto as many moments of this life as possible, after so many years of holding back.

He felt a powerful rush as this fact dawned upon him, made so much more affecting by his escape with death just a few hours ago. It seemed that Sain had also made this discovery; that his companion was not invincible. Kent clung on more tightly to Sain's restful body as he remembered the brown haired man's confession.

"_I nearly lost you."_

He still needed to be closer to him; this was not enough. But if he let go now, would Sain just slip away as a distant dream from Kent's needy grasp?

The movement of the body next to him eased Sain gently back to the waking world. Kent tilted his head up to meet his companion's eyes, and Sain's cheeks flushed as he realised he was very much entangled with the other man.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to...I wanted…" Sain gave up as words failed him. He averted his eyes, but Kent brought his face around with a gentle touch under his chin.

The time was now. No more wasted moments; who knew when life would be snatched away? Kent was sure his life had been spared for a reason. And he longed for that reason, that mysterious purpose, to be Sain.

Don't hesitate now.

Kent raised his hand to Sain's shoulder and pulled himself from the other's chest to eye level, keeping their eyes locked together as if the gaze was the eternal thread which would always bind them. Sain's eyes showed longing, love, passion, and even desperation, and Kent was sure that this matched his own face exactly as they both closed the final gap.

Lips finally touched, and Kent felt like he was floating as they shared this tiny, intimate moment in time. And Kent also knew that he never wanted to kiss anyone else as long as he lived on the Earth. He was at home right now, feeling the warmth of Sain's mouth, the smooth caress of lips and tongues exploring and joining as the kiss deepened. This was the meaning, the purpose, the reason.

Kent pulled away before the lack of oxygen suffocated them, but regretted it instantly. All he wanted was Sain's mouth on his again. Sain let out a contented little sigh.

"So we're finally…Or am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm not. I had this dream so many times already, but this one felt so good," Sain said pleadingly.

"You're not dreaming, silly," Kent replied, kissing him again just to be sure, their hands still joined in that simple gesture of unwavering partnership. Kent only hoped it would still last when their hands had to part.

One hour later saw the two with their very few remaining belongings packed, their armour on and mounted on their horses ready to set off. How they managed to do so at all in between kissing was beyond Kent's imagination.

But being on the dusty track to nowhere, away from each other's arms, brought problems.

"What can we do? Was all the money stolen?" Sain asked cautiously.

Kent could tell that he didn't want to bring back memories of the morning's attack, those painful recollections of fear and helplessness. The ache in his lungs and the pain at his throat, the dizziness in his head as he was starved of vital oxygen by the cold grip of the general. Kent shivered, clutching his chest, feeling those same feelings come back at him again.

"Kent? It's alright, you're safe now. I'll always be here," Sain said. Kent knew he was trying, but Sain's words couldn't help him.

"But you're not supposed to be my protector. We're supposed to fight side by side, both brave and strong. I'm not supposed to be weak and afraid, Sain," Kent choked out desperately. His hands shook on the reins and his steed faltered, unsteady, bringing him closer to Sain.

"You're just human, Kent. It was you against that massive general, and that lousy, cheating thief. We both know they didn't exactly fight fair, and that it would have been different in a battle. And it was my fault too, don't ever forget that. I abandoned you there," Sain's voice wavered and broke slightly, before falling silent.

Kent reached over to touch his face, the only part of Sain not covered by armour, and the brown-haired paladin leaned into the light caress.

Both men leaned in for a gentle and tender kiss which soothed Kent's mind, his doubts and fears dwindling to a small ache rather than a sharp pain.

Sain broke off, licking his lips slowly. Kent shivered.

"I hate to stop this, but we need to set off, and I don't know where to. Should we go back to camp?" Sain whispered, a change from his usual bright tone.

"But we can't. Please, Sain. Lady Lyndis and the others- what would they think? That I'm a stupid coward who lost all their money and can't defend himself? I can't face that," Kent pleaded, his voice also different.

"Do we have any other choice? There's no money, not even for a room at an inn. You're always the sensible one, Kent; you should know we have to go back."

And so Kent admitted defeat, to Sain and to himself. His worst fear, being labelled a coward, unfit to be a knight of Caelin, would have to be faced soon.

But he was afraid even now, even after promising himself he would not be weak. The fears kept coming, such mental torture.

The only comfort was Sain; Sain's hand in his as they rode along the path, easing his fears, making him strong.

The journey back to camp continued uneventfully, along the same dusty track, the night arriving and draping a dark blanket over the sky. The stars shone through, illuminating their surroundings, which were depressingly bleak. Both paladins agreed not to stop for the night, preferring to ride on swiftly and not stop until they reached the camp. An owl hooted, the shrill noise breaking up the constant grinding of hooves on hard earth.

And the rustling of bushes as the two paladins rode through a patch of trees and rough scrub.

Kent stopped immediately, holding out a hand to Sain, who gave a sharp tug on the reins and brought his steed to a standstill. Ears searched for anything out of the ordinary, scanning the now quiet night.

Sure enough, there was the rustle again, and Kent dismounted his horse as quietly as possible to check the disturbance.

It'll be a fox or a deer, not an axe-wielding berserker or a murderous swordmaster.

No danger, no fear. No danger, no fear.

Kent chanted this in a steady mantra under his breath as he approached a large bush, brandishing his sword. He felt a hand on his armour-plated shoulder and knew Sain was beside him. He could almost feel the reassuring warmth of his partner's hand through the thick metal plate, and this gave him confidence.

"Who goes there?" he called into the darkness. "Show yourself!"

There was a faint rushing sound of the air moving when someone runs with speed, and a figure burst out in front of them, running past like lightning and fading with a slight jingling sound.

But Kent was ready. He knew the identity of this mystery figure.

The split second in which the person had been within eyeshot, he could see the short, slight figure in a swirling cloak, the glint of a small dagger lit by the moon and bright, haunting eyes.

The tuneful singing of gold coins in a moneybag which the small thief had been unable to silence; the stolen money which betrayed him.

Kent's body stiffened and he tore after the thief, crashing through bushes at an alarming speed. They had strayed way off the path now, and Kent struggled to see in front of him, but he kept on blindly, following the musical call of the gold tied at the thief's belt. He barely registered the footfalls of his companion behind him, but carried on charging, finally sighting his prey. The armour dragged him back so he ran awkwardly, stumbling, making a desperate grab for the thief's ankle as he fell to the ground.

"Get off!" the anonymous figure cried, attempting to claw his way from the paladin's grasp. Sain reached the tangle of bushes and mud, holding down the captive's shoulders roughly as he grabbed the familiar leather bag from his belt. It sang as if pleased to be back in a friendly grasp.

The thief went still as Kent held him down at the legs, so out of breath.

But what to do with him?

This thief: one of Kent's captors, who would have seen an innocent man die as he walked out of the camp with riches aplenty. Kent deliberated this as he regained his breath, still not releasing his grip on the thief.

Should this man be murdered with the same cold blood and a desire for revenge? Or spared with the kindness, mercy and nobility of a good knight?

Sain looked at Kent questioningly as he knelt by his side.

"Should we let him go?"

Neither saw the small man slowly move a hand to the knife at his belt as they looked into each other's eyes. The thief whipped round in Kent's grasp, slashing his cold weapon across Kent's face, the sharp sting blinding him for just a moment.

It was a twisted kind of mercy; that Kent didn't have to see the horrific expression on Sain's face, the sudden rush of pain as the brutal knife was thrust into his body.

He heard the scream though; it echoed in the sorrowful night and Kent doubled over as if he was feeling the pain for himself.

The money bag dropped from Sain's weakened hand, hitting the floor with a mournful tune as the paladin's body crashed down.

Kent's limbs were frozen, but he grabbed his sword and made a valiant stab into thin air, blood streaming down his face.

It was too late. The thief had fled with remarkable speed, fleeing from the scene of grief.

Kent crawled to his partner, laying Sain's head on his lap and stroking the man's hair comfortingly, hands trembling. Sain's shallow breathing and occasional moans filled the air, and Kent felt tears in his eyes despite his promises of bravery.

"Just give me a minute. I'll be up…soon," Sain muttered.

"What is it? I'm fine, honest…fine…" he protested weakly, seeing Kent's expression of sadness.

But it wasn't sadness, really. It was despair, and so much fear. Kent could see the wound, the blood still flowing from Sain's stomach, and felt the sickening knowledge slowly penetrate his mind. Sain would die.

What brutal force was this; what cruel power from above was tearing them apart now? Kent had built up such a confident sense of hope; that nothing could stop them being together.

Always there, always together.

But that hope was gone, false, forgotten, as Kent beheld the sight of his Sain, finally falling as silent as the cold abyss of death.

In that lonely, muddy patch of dark bushes, grief overwhelmed the red knight; body shaking and hand still resting on his companion's hair, choking out a rough whisper.

"No…"

TO BE CONTINUED

Eeeeeeeeek! Is Sain dead? I have to confess that I nearly cried when I wrote this ending. But it's not the end of the story yet, don't panic! Please review- I love reviews more than cookies now!

Love Maxx


End file.
